Amor y Guerra
by Sasuke Bryan Kuznetzov
Summary: Esto es un Sasunaru mundo alternativo espero q les guste


Bueno pues este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja a ver como me sale espero que les gusto saludos a los que aman esta pareja bien a lo que venimos.

Titulo: Amor y Guerra

Autor: Bryansasuke  
Parejas: SasukexNaruto, y a ver que otra sale

Los personajes y demás no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Aun no lo puedo olvidar aun 

_Esta presente cuando llegue_

_A ese mundo extraño_

_En donde comprendí cual era mi destino _

_En este mundo_

Capitulo: 1 El chico de amor el chico de guerra

El lugar estaba lleno de tristeza y soledad por todos lados se veían los signos de aquella batalla que era terrible y que no tenia ningún ganador o un perdedor en esos momentos llenos de dolor y desesperanza.

Muchos Vivian para eso para morir luchando y entre ellos era Uchiha Sasuke no creía en nada mas que el vengarse de aquellos que habían destrozado su familia a toda la familia Uchiha el y su hermano Itachi eran los únicos que habían quedado pero el su hermano había sido el responsable de esa masacre, para Sasuke el amor no existía en su corazón solo guardaba dolor y una sed de venganza.

La guerra comenzó cuando el decidió abandonar donde había nacido e ir para acabar con esta tonta guerra matar a su propio hermano si era necesario y ahora de ser un chico alegre como sus seguidores lo habían conocido simplemente de eso no quedaba nada mas.

Uchiha-dijo la voz de una persona- los vientos soplan extrañamente

Okami-chan-dijo Sasuke mirándola

si Uchiha-sama?

Quiero llegar a suna lo mas rápido posible

pero...-

si no quieres que te aviente y a ver si te salen alas as lo que te ordeno

como ordene-dijo Okami saliendo del cuarto

Sasuke miro asía el frente mirando el cielo

el viento soplando extrañamente? Eso es extraño algo va a pasar- pronuncio viendo un pergamino-

deberías de ser mas amable- dijo una persona a sus espaldas

Kakashi no te metas-

Como ordenes Sasuke

donde esta Kimi?-

esta orando aun sigue con eso de la leyenda del que puede detener esto-

cuando termine manda llamar a las tres-

como ordenes

en otro lugar tres chicas estaban reunidas una de ellas se encontraba sentada con un gran vestido con los ojos cerrados y al parecer parecía rezar tranquilamente

- creen que sea cierta la leyenda?- pregunto una al otra

- realmente no lo se mi quería Onii-chan- dijo la otra

tienes razón Iwa-sama-

Iwa, Okami Sasuke quiere que después de que Kimi acabe de lo que esta asiendo vayan- dijo Kakashi sonriendo

- si- aclamaron

-----------------------------------------------

estaba harto no quería seguir en ese mundo ya no quería vivir ya no ya no lo soportaba, era porque solo tenia 17 años pero el era el ultimo de los hijos de su madre y su madre estaba creada en el tiempo que el ultimo hijo o hija se quedaría cuidando a los padres hasta que estos murieran y no podía casarse no podía tener novio, no el no quería todos y cada uno de sus hermanos ya se habían casado pero el se quedaría cuidar de su madre y su padre. Y su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto

Y no era que tuviera ya a alguien a quien querer estaba solo pero no quería cuidar a su madre desde que se casaron todos su madre comenzó a hacerse la enferma el mismo sabia que no era cierto

Había dejado de estudiar por cuidarla como su padre le había ordenado toda su vida giraba en torno a su madre y no lo soportaba ya no mas quería escapar de eso quería encontrar la forma de irse de olvidar aquello de vivir su propia vida pero también se sentía mal al pensar que dejaría sola a su madre .

Ahora se encontraba mirando el rió había salido comprar las cosas para la cena

por que no desaparezco?- se pregunto así mismo

"realmente quieres desaparecer?"- se escucho una voz

quien...quien me llama- dijo mirando a todas partes-

" ven a acabar con el sufrimiento ven a salvarnos"-

de que?-

"ven"

Naruto no supo porque pero se sintió como en un transe que lo hizo comenzar a caminar y subirse a la barandilla del puente y se aventó al rió...cuando volvió a abrir los ojos

en...donde estoy?- se pregunto mientras veía a todas partes encontrándose en un bosque- que es este lugar?

La chica se levanto a una velocidad sorprendente

pasa algo?- pregunto Iwa

el...

el quien es el?- pregunto Okami

El que parara esta guerra a llegado!!!- dijo emocionada

Las otras dos la observaron ella nunca mentiría con eso

donde esta- pregunto Iwa

en el bosque cerca de suna en el lago

avisare a Uchiha- dijo Okami saliendo corriendo

estas segura?- pregunto Iwa

lo estoy yo lo convoque-

espero que no te equivoques

dijo saliendo también por la puerta mientras ella se quedaba parada viendo por donde las otras dos habían salido

Uchiha-sama- dijo Okami

Que pasa?-

Kimi a traído al chico de la leyenda- dijo

Sasuke la miro- que?-

Lo que escucha

donde esta?-pregunto

según ella esta en el bosque cerca de suna en el lago- volvió a decir

por la puerta apareció Iwa

Iwa pon rumbo al bosque de suna- dijo Sasuke

Enseguida- dijo yendo hasta el timón

A Naruto algo le decía que no se moviera de ahí pero no sabia porque pronto sintió unos ruidos que provenían de entre el bosque

quien anda...ahí?- pregunto Naruto con miedo retrocediendo

de entre las sombras aparecieron varios sujetos que reian pero la risa de esos sujetos a Naruto no le gustaba para nada

ya vieron que tenemos aquí? –

pero es un lindo chico-

creo que nos podríamos divertir un rato con el no lo creen?-

ya lo creo jajajaja

Naruto se asusto mas y comenzó a retroceder asía atrás pero alguien lo tomo por la espalda pautándole con una katana al cuello

mejor quédate quieto lindura-

suélteme!!!

no porque me servirás de entretenimiento lindura-

en otro lugar del bosque Sasuke y Okami y Iwa corrían a donde Kimi les había dicho cuando llegaron vieron a bandidos jugando con un chico burlándose de el mientras el otro lloraba Sasuke le dio la indicación a Iwa quien se transformo en un lobo y salto de donde estaba

cuando hizo un gran alboroto Okami comenzó a matar a todos los bandidos que se ponían a su paso y Sasuke rescato al chico que habían ido a buscar cuando todo termino

ni de alimento me sirven- dijo Iwa mientras se sacudía la ropa

vamos nii-chan- dijo Okami

como esta Uchiha-sama?

Esta desmayado será mejor que lo llevemos con Kimi- dijo levantándose cargando al desmayado-

que curioso- dijo Iwa- me dejas probar su sangre- dijo acercándosele

Iwa-nii!!!- grito escandalizada Okami

Iwa si le tocas un cabello are que te comas tu propia sangre- dijo Sasuke comenzó a correr entre los árboles

Oeeiii!!!! Espéranos Idiota- grito Iwa comenzando a correr

Los 4 comenzaron a correr entre árboles ramas y demás

aunque es seguro que el sea?- dijo Okami

es cierto no revesa creo que ni los 19 años- dijo Iwa

ya lo sabremos, y si no es dejare que te lo comas Iwa- dijo Sasuke

eso si seria muy buena comida aunque déjamele darle una mordidita Sasuke-

Sasuke la volteo a ver mientras unos colmillos puntiagudos y unos ojos rojos se asían presente en el

esta bien no lo toco- dijo Iwa mostrando sus ojos color amarillo-

pronto llegaron al pequeño tipo castillo que tenían al llegar Kimi se les acerco

es el!!- dijo Kimi mirándolo

seguro que es el- dijo Sasuke

si es el que vi cuando lo llame- dijo

todos entraron al castillo Sasuke dejo al chico en uno de los cuartos y se dirigió a donde estaban las 3 chicas

vamos Kimi será el?- dijo Iwa- es un mocoso a penas no puedes decir que es el-

nii-chan lo único que quieres es comértelo ¬.¬

no es eso mira es muy pequeño ya lo dijimos no alcanza los 19 años-

vamos Iwa, Okami es el yo lo se-

aun así iremos con Mai-chan- dijo Sasuke sentándose

con Mai-chan?- dijo Okami

así es, en estos momentos ella esta en suna-

no me digas Sasuke idiota que por eso vamos- dijo Iwa

mira Iwa imbécil por primera vez piensas-

ya calma- dijo Okami

Naruto se removió en la cama que estaba y abrió los ojos incorporándose repentinamente para mirar a todos lados estaba en un cuarto muy amplio y muy hermoso, recordó a esos hombres acaso estaba con ellos? Se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe cayendo junto con una chica

me estoy asegurando de que el suelo me ama- dijo abriendo los ojos topándose con unos ojos Azules- ahhh!!!!!!!!! Si eres tu!!!!!!!!!!- dijo apretándole los cachetes-

yo...- Naruto no sabia que decir quien era ella?

Okami déjalo- dijo Iwa recargada en la pared- solo lo esta asustando mas de la cuenta

Onii!!! Déjame acariciarlo!!!- dijo Okami

ya la dos- dijo otra voz entrado

Uchi-Kun!!!- dijo Okami- este chico es muy lindo!!!!

Okami ya déjalo- dijo Sasuke acercándosele a Naruto tomándolo del mentón mirándolo- así que tu eres el de la leyenda eh-

Esto provoco que Naruto se sonrojara después de todo el chico que lo tomaba por la mentón estaba muy cerca de el.

cual es tu nombre pequeño- demando Sasuke separándose de el

Na...Naruto Uzumaki- dijo

Iwa, Okami- dijo Sasuke mirándolas- están encargadas de cuidarlo y Iwa- dijo Sasuke acercándosele estrellándola contra la pared teniéndola por el cuello- tócalo y sabrás porque tu raza se extinguió

Diciendo esto se perdió de nuevo por el pasillo mientras una tosía Naruto se volvió a desmayar ante la escena de ese chico azotando a la otra

ese estúpido- escupió Iwa

no crees nii-chan que Uchiha-sama actúa raro?

sobre este chico –dijo tomando a Naruto- hay algo mas...

algo mas?

si algo mas...-

no me dirás que...ah Uchiha le gusta... si se acaban de ver!!!!-

Sasuke camino por los pasillos oscuros del castillo que podía moverse por la tierra y el cielo gracias a sus poderes entro a un cuarto y vio a Kakashi de nuevo en el puesto de mando

y como esta el?- pregunto mirándolo

puse a Okami y a Iwa a cuidarlo- dijo sentándose en un sillón

realmente crees que el sea?-

aun no se, iremos con Mai-chan-

y si no es el?-

morirá- dijo mientras tomaba una botella que contenía un liquido rojo y lo sirvió en una copa

hace mucho que no comes- dijo Kakashi- si es el chico de la leyenda aun así tu comerás de el no es así?

Si es sobrevivirá a eso y si no lo es...morirá-

Kakashi se levanto y miro asía afuera- tu hermano también lo querrá para sus planes

Se escucho como se estrellaba algo contra el suelo Kakashi al voltear se encontró con Sasuke que tenia los colmillos crecidos y sobretodo unos ojos rojos

eh Sasuke no te enojes es la verdad-

no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo mientras se comenzaba a tranquilizar

en eso por la puerta entro Kimi

Uchiha- dijo Kimi

Que pasa?-

la cena ya esta servida Iruka me mando a avisarles-

que bien- dijo Kakashi saliendo corriendo

manda llamar a Okami y Iwa que lleven a Uzumaki a cenar- dijo levantándose-

porque actúa con el tan posesivamente vi como ataco a Iwa...sabe que ella puede decir eso pero no se atrevería a tocar algo que no le pertenece- dijo mirando a Sasuke

no te metas Kimi- dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado- y lo que yo tenga con ese chico no es de tu incumbencia no te metas que por mi as vivido todos estos años-

como quiera Uchiha-sama

Naruto y ahora sus guardianas llegaron a donde se servia la comida se sentaron junto con Kimi y otras personas del otro lado en una mesa afrente estaba Sasuke con Kakashi y otras personas

Bonichi- dijo Iwa- así se llama

Que es Bonichi- dijo Naruto mirándolas

lo que estas comiendo- dijo Okami

ah- Naruto siguió comiendo cuando volteo a mirar a Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Kimi- el se llama así

Sasuke...-murmuro Naruto

En eso se levanto de la mesa Sasuke y se dirigió a donde estaban todas las chicas parándose frente a Naruto poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose para quedar muy cerca del otro

te a gustado la cena?- pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos negros

si...-

me da gusto-

y quien es este plebeyo- murmuro una voz al lado de Sasuke

princesa- dijo Sasuke asiendo una reverencia

quien es el plebeyo he dicho- volvió a preguntar la princesa de cabello Rosado(Iwanita Ineer: o porque sale Sakura?)(ni yo lo entiendo)

su nombre es Naruto...Naruto Uchiha- dijo Sasuke

todos los de esa mesa tuvieron varias raciones unos escupieron espuma de la boca otros se desmayaron y otros tantos como Okami, Iwa y Kimi escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo y Naruto estaba en shock

que osadía-dijo Sakura basura

porque lo dice- pregunto Sasuke

un plebeyo no es par ti Sasuke eres el futuro rey de Kanoha y aun así estas con ese plebeyo?, además eso no lo creo esto es obra de estas arpías-dijo apuntado a las hermanas y a Kimi

arpía es otra- dijo Okami

que as dicho maldito lobo sarnoso- dijo Sakura apuntándole con un kunai

lo que escuchaste- dijo

en realidad el es mi chico- dijo Sasuke

ya lo dije no lo creo- volvió a decir Basura eh digo Sakura

y si antes todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con lo que había dicho Sasuke ahora todos se morirían, ya Sasuke en un arranque tomo a Naruto y le planto un beso en la boca mientras el rostro de Sakura se tornaba azul, Kakashi se desmayaba, Iruka se sonrojaba y volteaba asía otro lado, demás presentes salieron corriendo otros se quedaban viendo la imagen, Kimi se atragantaba con su pedazo de comida, Okami comenzaba a tomar fotos con un aparato extraño e Iwa comía su comida como si no estuviera pasando nada

Así comienza esta historia mi historia 

_Y así fue como lo conocí_

_Como conocí a la persona que_

_Tiempo después para mi fue_

_Mas que el chico...que no podía_

_Amar..._

Naruto de Uchiha. 

CONTINUARA...

Yeah por fin lo termine jujujuju bueno espero que este fic sea de su agrado dejenme review porfa si?

Sale nos vemos luego se despide

SasukeBryanKuznetzov


End file.
